Valentine's Day
by CrimsonTears57
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Tenten finally decides to tell Neji she likes him.
1. Sakura

**AN – Yo! Haven't updated new short stories in a while. Been having writer's block so I really couldn't do anything. But finally thought up of an idea with Tenten and Neji. Hope you all likes! Btw this takes place in regular Naruto not Shippuden and I don't own Naruto.**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto or the characters used in this story **

**

* * *

**

**Tenten 3 Neji  
****Valentine's**

"Hey Sakura?" Tenten said walking up to the pink kunoichi.

Sakura looked up from the book she was reading. "Oh. Hey Tenten. Do you need something?" Tenten sat down next to her friend on the soft green grass and let out a long sigh. "Is something wrong?"

"Have you ever liked someone Sakura?" Tenten asked with a deadpan tone. She hated talking about this. Feelings and love. But she just had to do this one thing.

Sakura smiled. "Of course I have! First it was Sasuke. But then I realized he was a jerk and I saw how nice Naruto was. Of course it wasn't hard to tell him that I liked him since he was totally in love with me already!"

"So what if you did have to tell him? How would you?"

Sakura mischievously smiled and nudged her friend. "Why? Have you gat a crush, Tenten?" Tenten's cheeks turned a bright red, which she tried to her best to cover up. "Oh my God! You do!" Sakura wrapped her arms around the tomboyish girl squealing loudly. "Who is it? Who is it?"

Tenten shoved the pink girl off of her and let out a huff. "If I tell you will you calm down?" She nodded her head frantically. "Neji."

The kunoichi fist pumped the air. "I knew it! Ino thought you liked Sasuke like everyone else. But I knew you weren't like everyone else! And you're doing it today on Valentine's Day! That's so precious!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So tell me how to tell him," Tenten said wanting to get this over with.

Sakura, now giddy, squirmed around on the grass causing green grass stains to cover her pink dress. "Okay," she began. "First do you know where he lives?"

"Yes. I've been there to train before."

"Alright. Have you met his uncle?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he likes you? I mean do you think he thinks that you fight well or something like that?"

Tenten shrugged her shoulders wondering where this was going. "I guess."

"Okay! So it sounds like Neji sort of likes you too because he invited you over to his house and his uncle seems to like you too so that's even better! Now what you need to do…"

"Alright," Tenten sighed. "You sure this is going to work?"

Sakura nodded. "Of course! Good luck!"


	2. Letters

**Tenten 3 Neji  
Letters**

Today was Valentine's. Tenten too a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was taking Sakura's advice and was finally going to reveal her feelings to Neji. In her hands was a letter. But not just any letter. It was a love letter. A love letter addressed to Neji whose house she was in front of at that very moment.

She let out the breath she was holding and said, "Okay. I can do this. Just slip it under the door and leave." Tenten nodded her head smiling as she walked up to the door. Then a great big gust of wind blew the note from her hands and all the way down the street.

She watched wide-eyed as it blew down the street getting closer to the busier streets of Konoha where it could possibly been found by anyone. Hurriedly she rushed after it, pausing again and again just to have it blown away.

Tenten was getting tired as she chased the small note all over the village. Being so tired out she bent over with her hands on her knees, breathing in and out slowly. When she looked up she was horrified to find Rock Lee, her other teammate apart from Neji, bending down to pick up her love letter. "No Lee!" she shouted, but it was too late.

Lee flipped open the small sheet of paper. As soon as he finished reading it his eyes were flowing with tears, his head held high and his fist tightened in a fist. "Such youthful feelings overflowing the brim of my heart!" He looked around to find Tenten and as soon as he spotted her he ran to her side. "I return these flaming feelings just the same, Tenten!"

He picked her up and spun her around. Tenten's face was full of disgust as Lee tightened his grip around her waist. _Sakura, you liar!_


	3. Ino

**Tenten 3 Neji  
Valentine's**

Tenten couldn't believe where she stood at the moment. Right in front of her was the Yamanaka Flower Shop where Ino worked from time to time. Because Sakura's plan was a failure Tenten decided to ask Ino for help. Taking a deep breath of reassurance before walking into the store.

"Tenten! I didn't know you liked flowers," Tenten heard Ino say from behind the counter.

Tenten waved slightly trying her best to smile. "Hey Ino."

Ino walked out from behind the counter and over to Tenten. "So what brings you here on this fine February day? Here to buy flowers for someone? How about a certain Hyuuga?"

"She told you! That lying jerk!" Tenten shouted.

Ino just squealed. "What do you mean! I think it's just lovely that you like him! And you came to me for advice! This is just so ironic!" Tenten sighed walking over to a vase filled to the brim with lilacs.

"So what do you think I should do?"

Ino crossed her arms and put one of her hands on her chin in deep thought. "Well… it's accustomed for the boy to buy the girl flowers, but in your case there could be some exceptions. So what kind of flowers do you think Neji likes?"

Tenten shrugged smelling some roses that were in full bloom. "I don't know. I'm not even sure if he likes flowers."

The blonde kunoichi waved her hands as though her statement was just plain wrong. "Everyone likes flowers! You shouldn't give him red roses since that would be going to strong. But! White roses symbolize a sense of purity and hope. Perfect!"

"Don't you think these are a bit much?"

Ino scoffed. "Of course not! Now go!"


	4. Allergies

**Tenten 3 Neji  
Allergies**

Tenten sighed as she walked up the path to Neji's house with a humungous bouquet of white and red roses in her arms. There were so many flowers that Tenten had to stretch her neck just to look above them.

Feeling just goofy Tenten knocked on the door. "One minute!" she heard Neji shout from inside the house. There was a little ruckus coming from inside the house before the door was opened to reveal Neji. He wasn't wearing his usual beige clothes, but instead a simple white shirt and pants.

"Tenten? Is that you?" he asked peering over the flowers. Just as he took one whiff of the flowers he began to sneeze like crazy!

Tenten watched as he sneezed and sneezed and sneezed some more. "Neji! Are you okay?"

"Tenten –sneeze- I am extre –sneeze- mely aller –sneeze- gic to flo –sneeze- wers. I am –sneeze- sorry, but I –sneeze- must –sneeze- go," Neji managed to say in between sneezes. He softly closed the door with a small click.

Tenten just stood there a little confused trying to process what just had happened. Once everything went through her face turned a deep red and she turned around to see a scared Ino hiding behind a tree. "You. Are. So. Dead!"

"Ahhh!" Ino screamed running away from the weapon specialist chasing her.


	5. Hinata

**Tenten 3 Neji  
Valentine's**

Tenten thought this was a good idea. Hinata was Neji's cousin. she should know _something _about him. She watched as the Hyuuga trained with Kiba and Shino to gain power to show her father that she was worthy of being the Hyuuga Clan's heir.

"Hey Hinata!" Tenten shouted to get the purple-haired girl's attention.

Once Hinata saw Tenten she smiled and walked over to her. "Hello Tenten. What're you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. Is it okay if we go somewhere private?"

Hinata's soft lavender eyes turned from carefree to worried in a split second. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

Tenten quickly shook her hands in front of her and shook her had no. "No! Not at all! I just need to talk to you about something private." Hinata nodded her head and they both walked out of the forest Hinata was training in.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Hinata asked.

Tenten took a deep breath. "I like Neji."

Hinata's smile widened showing bright white teeth. "That's wonderful. Do you plan to tell him today? On Valentine's? That's so sweet!"

Tenten nodded while all the while thinking why Valentine's was so special for telling someone you liked them. It was just some random day in February. "Yeah. So do you have any suggestions on how to do it? And don't say flowers."

"Why would I say flowers? Neji is allergic to them."

"I know. I found out the hard way," Tenten sighed. "So do you have any siggestions?"

Hinata began to twiddle her fingers. "Well why don't you just tell him?"

Tenten's eyes widened at the simplicity of what Hinata had just told her to do. "Why didn't I think of that?"


	6. Construction

**Tenten 3 Neji**  
**Construction**

Neji was at a dango shop with his uncle and cousin when Tenten asked to talk to him alone. They walked a little away from the dango shop and Hinata gave Tenten the thumbs up to encourage the weapons kunoichi.

"Do you have something to tell me, Tenten?" Neji asked.

Tenten took a deep breath. "Yeah. Today's Valentine's Day and I just thought I should tell you that I really like you." Tenten let out a sigh. She finally got it over with!

"What did you say? I'm sorry, I could not hear you over the construction going on over there." Neji pointed to some men who were building a new building for something. Tenten looked and saw one man hammering away causing a loud racket.

_Great! Now I have to repeat myself! _"I said I really like you!" Tenten shouted trying to be heard over the noises.

But now the construction workers were drilling a hole into the ground creating an even greater noise than before. "I'm sorry. The noise keeps blocking your voice. Could you speak louder?" Neji asked.

Tenten shouted the loudest she could. "**I REALLY LIKE YOU!**" But as soon as she began the construction workers had stopped so her voice could be heard all over the village. She covered her mouth and looked around to see everyone staring at her weirdly. "I have to go." She ran away as fast as she could not giving Neji a chance to respond.


	7. Oh Well

**Tenten 3 Neji  
Oh Well...**

Tenten kicked a little rock as she scolded herself. "Great! Now the whole entire village knows that 'I really like Neji'!" She hit her head against a tree. "Why not just write it on a billboard with flashing lights?"

"Tenten?" she heard Neji say behind her.

She whipped around quickly. "Neji!" she nearly shouted a faint blush covering her cheeks. "How long have you been there?"

Neji scoffed. "Long enough. So about earlier…"

"Okay. Look Neji," Tenten interrupted. "I know I probably completely embarrassed you. I just want to apologize. You don't have to worry. I won't mention it ever again." When she finished Neji simply sighed and held out a box shaped in a heart towards her. her eyes widened immediately. "What's this?"

"Just open it," he said.

Tenten did as she was told. Inside were an assortment of chocolates and a little note. She took it and opened it.

_Dear Tenten,_

_I have finally worked up the courage to tell you that I like you. Very much. If this creeps you out please just throw it away. I understand if you don't return my feelings. But if you do… would you like to be my girlfriend?_

_Yours Truly,  
Hyuuga Neji_

Once Tenten finished reading the note she looked up to see Neji blushing. She realized that she had never before seen him blush and she thought he looked extremely cute. "So will you like to be my girlfriend, Tenten?"

She smiled. "Yeah. That'd be great."

Neji brightened almost instantly. "Then, as our first date, would you like-"

But Tenten interrupted him again. "Um, Neji. I think this is a good time to tell you that I'm allergic to chocolate." Tenten's skin began to turn red as she itched herself frantically.

_Fin!

* * *

_

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
